Left 4 Dead: Zombie Hell
by Jack Russel
Summary: Capt. Jack Russel who named after me must help save the survivers from zombies and monsters. Cotains action, horror and Romance.


Left 4 Dead: Zombie Hell

Captain Jack Russel (the main character of my Halo Fanfiction Halo the Fight for Space and is named after me) had just come back from saving the universe from aleins. He had gut medals from President Earth and then he had saved master chief who had been kidnapped by covenant aliens.

Now Capt. Jack Russel been sent to help Captain Tompson (From my TNG fanfiction) fight the Borg and Romulents around a black hole and then meet Master Cheaf, Agent 47 and Solid Snake at Deep Space 9 (which is a space station,I think I didn't realy understand the show). He also herd that Lara Croft was staying at Deep Space 9 so he wanted to go on a hot date with her as she is hot.

Auther's Notes: My brother said that all these characters can't exist in the same universe and that I was an idiot and then he threw a L4D story book at me and then hit me with the star trek encyolpiedia :(. But I ignored his sutle message and countued writing.

Capt. Jack Russel was killing Zombies with his other hot girlfriend Scaicica who is hot and loks like Megan Fox. Also with them is Shiori who is a hot Jappnese Assisin and Jack Russel whants to have sex with her but Shiori is a lezbian.

Capt. Jack Russel had gone to Zombie plantet on the way as he wanted to help some pepole there and save them. Zombie Plantet was like earth but it wasn't like earth as it had mostly Zombies instead of pepole.

Capt. Jack Russel pulled out has dessert eagle and shot a Zombie in an head and killed it. they then saw more zombies so Scaicica pulled out her grenade and blew them up. Then even bigger zombies came so Shiori pulled out her Japnesse sord and killed them with her Ninja skills.

But then army of zombies came with toung zombies, fat zombies and a Tanks. They fort a long and hard fight with Scaicica using grenades, Shiori using Ninja skills and her sord and Capt. Jack Russel using his powerfull guns.

They killed the last of the Zombies and they set up camp. Capt. Jack Russel had hot sex with his girlfriend Scaicica. It was great sex and he kissed her and felt her boobies.

After they slept they gut up and went to help the pepole. They new were they were so they went there fighting Zombies on the way there. They went up a huge sky scraper and saw the survivers Francis, Louis, Rochelle, Coach, Ellis, Nick and Zoey but Bill wasn't with them as he had already dead.

"Were hear to help you guy" Capt. Jack Russel said like brave. Capt. Jack Russel introduced the survivers to his crew.

Shiori saw Zoey and Zoey saw Shiori and they fell in Lezbian love with each over. Shiori whent up to Zoey and grabbed her boobies and felt them and they kissed.

But then the Zombies came and satted attacking the tower and they started killing zombies with guns and bare hands. A tank carged at Zoy so Shiori killed it with her Ninja sord to protect her lover.

Then 5 more Tanks came and Capt. Jack Russel killed three of the of them with his phasier set to kill, the other one with his rocket luncher and the last one with his bare hand.

Then Capt. Jack Russel lit his ciguratte and smoked it and put it on the tank so the tank whent on fire. "He so brave" said Zoey, "I Know and he's strong two" said Rochelle, "I think he's stronger and braver" said Scaicica.

But then a fire Tank atackeded and almost killed Choch, "We have to get him back to the ship" Said Capt. Jack Russel, "But he's fat so hell only slow us down" said Shiori. "I never leave a man behind" said Capt. Jack Russel.

"I distract the zombies you go and take the others to the ship" said Capt. Jack Russel. "I will stay and fight the Zombies" said Ellis "and you tke the survivers to teh ship". "But you are not as strong or as skilled or as smart as Capt. Jack Russel" said Scaicica.

"I don't care I will fight them any way" Said Eliss and they left him to fight the zombies. They arrived at the bottom of the city and saw the ruined city. "Where do we go now Capt. Jack Russel" said Rochelle. Capt. Jack Russel pointed the way to go and said that way.

They had found the survivers but Capt. Jack Russel still had to find an alien artifact that was on the palnet. They walked for hours and then Shiori said "We should kill coach he is only slowing us down". "No we still might have time hang in there Coach will get you to the ship wen we get the fartifact". But then Coch started to turn into an Zombie.

Capt. Jack Russel said "I'm sorry and killed coch with his laiser". "We could have saved him with adavnced tecnogly" said Capt. Jack Russel. "He was fat and was slowing us down, most of these pepole are weak and are not up to serving with us and we should give them all a quick death. Apart from Zoey as she is my curret lover" said Shiori.

"No we must save them all and get the artifact" said Capt. Jack Russel. But then they saw the Alien bas which had the artifact in it. They went into the base and killed zombies and then they saw the artifact in distance and it was powerfull they could sea.

But then they saw a gaint horrible mutated mostar, "**ROOORRAR YOU WILL DYE ROOORARR MORARRED ROOOAR DYE**" It Rorared with terrible horror and went charge at them like beast.

The Montsar charge at them and they frired rockets and bullets and laisers at it. But it wasn't dead yet. Then the monstar charged at Zoey but then Shiori said "you will not hurt by girlfriend and jumped un the monster and stabbed it with her sord.

Scaicica shot the monster with her guns, and Capt. Jack Russel shot the monster with his laiser gun on highest setting. The monster started to yell lound like pain and then Capt. Jack Russel gut out Teh Most Powerfullist Weepon and shot the monster with teh weepon.

The Monster screemeded "**NOOOOO**" and expoled like Boom. Capt. Jack Russel then took the artifact but then they saw a computer. Shiori hacked the computer and Capt. Jack Russel look at it and red a sent email which said.

_To Docter __Victor__ Von Death_

_The monster experiment killed Chris Redfield Just as planed. We have laid the trapped for Captain Jack Russel the monster will kill him to and with the best captain deadm, __ will be won step closer to ruiling the entire universe. _

_The Zombie Planet has been a great sucsees and we have been using it to experiment with the X Virus The monster here was powerfull enought to kill Chris Redfield and it is one of our weakest._

_I here that you have made many more planets like this that is brillant soon we will have a powefull T-virus, G-Virus and X-Virus monster army which we will use to take over the universe. HA HA HA HA HA HA_

_PS I Hear Dracula is doing great work in Silent Hill he is a good freind of Umbrella._

_From Docter Gorge Von Doom_

"Umbrella are behind this I new it" said Capt. Jack Russel, "We should tell Rita Valentine and her wife Ada Wong. But first lets get out of hear". Capt. Jack Russel said, "Will show this to the govment as proof that umbreal is evil".

"Not so fast Capt. Jack Russel" Said _Docter Gorge Von Doom _"You will never be able to talk about our evil experiments". Capt. Jack Russel got ready to shoot _Docter Gorge Von Doom. _But then _Docter Gorge Von Doom _said "If You try Capt. Jack Russel I will inject myself with the X-virus".

Than_ Docter Gorge Von Doom _luthed and activated the self destract system and escaped in his spaceship. "The self destract system has been actviated repeat, The self destract system has been actviated evrybody esacpe the palnet in the escape ship".

Capt. Jack Russel then said "Lets get out of hear" so they all ran out thought the palnet and they saw Capt. Jack Russel's ship and beamed abord. Capt. Jack Russel pressed the go button and they left orbit just as the palnet expolted behind them.

They left the planet at warp speed. "Warp speed is pathetic" said Capt. Jack Russel and made the ship go a Ghram's number yotta miles the speed of warp speed.

So Capt. Jack Russel told the others about his big manshon house and about how he is rich and is the best captain in the universe. "He is so Brave and strong I bet he has many medals" said Zoey, "He's the strongest and the bravest" said Rochelle, "He is the most Strong, Rich, Brave, Smart and modest man in the universe" said Scaicica.

Capt. Jack Russel and Scaicica whent into his cabin and had sex.

Then Shiori and Zoey went into thier room in the ship. Then Shiori and Zoey undressed and had sex. Then Zoey felt Shiori's big boobs and Shiori felt Zoey's boobs back and they kissed and felt each other.

They were kissing each other and having hot lezbian action. Shiori and Zoey were making hot lezbian passion and feeling their boobs. Shiori and Zoey had great sex and were in Lezbian Love with each over.

They all got up the next mornig and descussed what they would do went they get to the battlefield wich would take them a week to get to.

But Capt. Jack Russel had a plan of how they would win.

**The End**

But will be countued in my DS9 fanfiction and in the last chapter of my TNG fanfiction, I may also bring a bit of Star Wars into it aswell. So look out!111


End file.
